pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The House City Supersquad Show!!
The House City Supersquad Show is an upcoming animated action-adventure, black comedy and toilet humored, anime-influenced comedy crossover series that will currently premiere on Disney Channel. But due to its horror images, gross humor and former language, the show might also premiere on Comedy Central with new episodes on both channels. The show is rated TV-PG-DV on Disney Channel '''while on Comedy Central its rated '''TV-PG-DLV. Plot The show takes place in House City, the alternate form of New York City, where a villainous gang known as the Pet Purposters, of the combination words of purpose ''and ''imposters,''had set a horde of ''Monster Ooze around the city to turn anything (including vomit) into monsters. Now, Phineas Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb) must team up with Marah and Kapri (from Power Rangers), Namine White (from Kingdom Hearts) and her sister Marxlene White, Spike (from My Little Pony) as ''her real human self, Synthia Snivy (from ''Pokemon) and Marxlene's pet talking and dancing gecko named Vinnie Terrio (from Littlest Pet Shop) to stop the Pet Purposters as The House City Super Squad!. Characters Phineas Flynn-Phineas is the main protagonist in the show. He joins his new friends as The House City Super Squad! to stop the Pet Purposters. He is known to have a crush on his longtime friend, Isabella, who is still voiced by Alyson Stoner. Phineas' siblings, Candace and Ferb, own a pancake restaurant in House City, in which he is famous for. His weapon is a super water gun. Phineas is voiced by Vincent Martella. Marah Baxter-Marah is an enthusiastic, ditzy and caring member of The House City Super Squad!. She really cares for her friends including Marxlene's pet gecko Vinnie Terrio, which they share good chemistry together including her sister Kapri. Her weapon is a bee-themed staff with spikes along with her bee themed oufit which is similar to The Wasp from Marvel Comics. Marah is voiced by Katrina Devine. Kapri Baxter-Kapri is a tomboyish teen girl and is a strong member of The House City Super Squad!. Kapri is Marah's sister and cares for her friends just like Marah. Vinnie once had a crush on her, but it ended quickly for good since Vinnie has a secret crush on his friend Zoe Trent. Her outfit features a wrestling-themed outfit and her weapon is two hard-steel punching gloves. Kapri is voiced by Sarah Natochenny, who also voices Ash from the Pokemon series. Namine White-Namine is a glamorous, tough fashion diva and a member of The House City Super Squad!. Namine always goes for fashion and plants and is sometimes bossy, but has has a change of heart to her friends. She is known to have a crush on Roxas. Namine's weapon is a flower-themed blaster and she now wears blue jeans to her white dress. Namine is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Spike-Spike is a tough and tomboyish member of The House City Super Squad!. She is mean to her enemies, but good to her friends. She is known to be a female human in the show, having green hair as ponytails with skull bows on it and wears a purple, gothic dress with purple and black shirt and Twilight as her sister, voiced by Tara Strong. Her weapon is a hammer that has a skull logo on it. Spike is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Synthia Snivy-Snivy is a beautiful and tough member of The House City Super Squad!. Snivy is known to be sexy and attractive to her crush Scraggy and is super strong. She is known to be sweet and kind to the gang, but tough and strong to her enemies. Snivy is known to have green hair which was revealed in episode two. Her weapons are two straight Katanas with a green leaf on the holder and her outfit is based on the DC Comics superhero Katana, which is colored green. Snivy is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Marxlene White-Marxlene is Namine's entusiastic, goth sister and is a member of The Super House City Squad!.Marxlene has a pet male lizard named Vinnie Terrio, who she teaches him the power of Mystical Kung Fu to fight evil. Marxlene didn't know about the Monster Ooze until the first episode, where she and Vinnie where the first ones to see it. Marxlene's weapon is a mystical axe whit a small skull added to it. Marxlene is also voiced by Grey DeLisle along with Snivy and Xion. Vinnie Terrio-Vinnie is Marxlene's pet gecko and is the final member of The House City Super Squad!. Marxlene teached Vinnie how to use Mystical Kung Fu to fight evil.Vinnie is known to have his friends with him, with his human friend Blythe Baxter, who is secretly working with the Pet Purposters as Lovebot 2.0, his crush Zoe Trent, also working with the Pet Purposters as Sirona and his best friend Sunil Nevla, who is trying to work with the Pet Purposters as The Hypnotist along with Blythe and Zoe. Vinnie's main kung fu moves is Dance Chop and Dance Kick. Vinnie is voiced by Kyle Rideout. Vilains Dr. Roserade-Roserade is the leader of the Pet Purposters and the main antagonist in the show. She is known to have a Russian accent. Roserade first wants to steal the Littlest Pet Shop pets so she can use there talents to become rich, but when Vinnie along with Marxlene and Blythe came to stop her, she kidnapped Vinnie's love interest, Zoe Trent, forcing her to sing or she gets killed in the Cliff of Doom, which makes Vinnie mad and pushed her to the cliff, saving Zoe. Roserade then survived and plans to get back and Marxlene and Vinnie by creating a team of villains to kill them and creates a dangerous ooze called Monster Ooze to turn anything into monsters. Besides being a villain and an evil scientist, Roserade haves a hint humor to her personality. Roserade is voiced by Grey DeLise who also voiced Marxlene, Xion and Synthia Snivy. MORE SOON GUYS WITH MORE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! Category:Upcoming Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Animes Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works